Sasuke Sugar Rush Series
by Kiba S. Luna
Summary: This is all three of my stories.  I decided to put them all into one place.  Each chapter is a different story.  New Story Inside!  Hope you like.
1. Sasuke Sugar Rush 1

_**SASUKE SUGAR RUSH**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form._

_Just something that I wrote really fucking late at night, and having absolutely no idea what I wrote until the next morning. lol. Oh yea...that's always fun as hell. lol._

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...SASUKE IS EXTREMELY OOC IN THIS FIC. **__lol. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Rated R for language._

* * *

_'Dammit, it's morning already. And why does it have to be so fucking bright. Fucking evil sun.'_

The raven haired teen thought with a groan as he rolled over onto his side and drew his blankets up to his face in a weak attempt to block out the harsh light of the morning sun. Already starting to feel the effects of sleep start to lift, he slowly cracked open his eyes to come face to face with his alarm clock, which had yet to go off. The red numbers of his digital clock showed that it was seven in the morning. He let out another groan as he slowly sat up, still not quite wanting to get out of his comfortable bed just yet. He still had about another hour and a half before he had to meet up with the rest of his dim-witted teammates for their next mission. He let out a loud, tired yawn as he drew the blankets back and slowly climbed out of bed. Despite what the other people in the village say and think, he was anything but a morning person. He hated mornings. Hell, he even hated the day. He was a night person. He loved the darkness of the night. The sun was considered vile and evil to him. The young ninja slowly trudged to his bathroom while running a hand through his messy hair.

After a couple of minutes, he emerged from the bathroom full dressed and, well, mostly awake. Now, there was just one more thing that he needed to do before he left, and that was eat. He walked out into his kitchen and opened his fridge...nothing. Maybe there was something in his freezer...no luck there either. Okay, there had to be something in the cabinets, right? Yea, it would have been nice. Sasuke let out a groan when he didn't see anything to eat. He really needed to do mad ass grocery shopping after the mission. He just had one cabinet left to go. Well, at least this one wasn't empty. Yet, he still didn't like what he saw in there...two dark chocolate candy bars. Deciding that he would just get something on the way to meet his teammates, he reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet but let out another groan when he saw that his wallet was empty. Actually, a moth probably flew out from the black leather wallet. Okay, now he only had two options; 1. He could starve and not eat anything until who knows when, or 2. He could eat the chocolate at least that would be something in his stomach, right?

Truth be told; everyone in the village thought that he didn't like chocolate. Honestly, that was anything but true. He loved chocolate. He was just always afraid to eat it, especially now when everyone saw him as 'cold and emotionless'. Or as the dobe put it, 'looked like he had a permanent stick crammed up his ass'. In fact, he used to eat chocolate all the time when he was little, before his brother had his psychotic episode. The only reason it didn't bother him then was because he was a happy kid. So it didn't matter if people saw the end result of him eating his favorite sweet. Whenever he ate chocolate...he would get _extremely_ hyper. And we're not talking just bouncing off the walls. No...he was so bad that it probably would annoy even the dobe. As Sasuke stood there, staring at the bars of chocolate, he came to only one conclusion. He would eat them. It had been a good long while since he's eaten any sweets, and he was older now, so he probably wouldn't get hyper any more like he did when he was younger. Yea, that would work.

A couple of minutes later, and after eating...well...something edible, he arrived at the team's meeting spot and sat down on one of the steps in front of a nearby building. Any moment, Sakura would arrive and annoy the shit out of him, followed by the dobe to further annoy everyone, and then finally Kakashi-sensei would arrive last with some lame ass excuse for being late. It was the same damn thing every fucking time they had a mission. Though Sasuke never showed it, half the time he was very irritated with it and he often felt like saying 'fuck the mission'. Finally, his other two teammates showed. It was only going to take about an hour for their sensei to show up now. As the team waited for their sensei to show up, Sasuke did what he always did while waiting...tune his other two teammates out, not wanting to hear their mindless chatter. But as Sasuke was sitting on the steps, he started to feel something weird; it felt like his body temperature was rising just slightly and it felt like his nerves were playing fucking loud ass techno music inside his body. Even when tuning out his other teammates, he found it hard to focus on one thing that was going on around him. Finally, he began to realize what was happening when he looked down at his jittering leg. He quickly looked over at his two idiot teammates and saw that they hadn't noticed his current state...yet. Deciding that it was for the best, he was going to stand up and try to keep everything under control. That's what Uchiha's were good at, right? Keeping things under control and not letting anything at all get to them. Well, he just hoped that he could at least keep this under control.

Finally, Kakashi-sensei decided to grace Team 7 with his perverted presence. Sasuke was never more grateful to see their masked sensei. He just wanted to get this mission over as quickly as possible so that way he could get home quickly before anything really bad would happen. And Sasuke knew that it would be soon, for he was having a hard time focusing on what Kakashi-sensei was saying about their mission. The only thing that his slowly muddling mind was able to process was 'west', 'forest', and 'group of bandits'. So, putting the pieces together, he would just guess that they had to capture a group of bandits and bring them back. Well, that shouldn't take too long. And hopefully their little hideout wasn't very far.

As the four began their trek through the forest, Sasuke really wanted to get this mission over with quickly. Every passing second he could feel his self-control start to slip and he knew that it would only be a matter of time. He just wanted to hurry the fuck up and get back into the privacy of the Uchiha grounds where he would be free to bounce off the fucking walls without anyone seeing him. That would be the last thing that he would need. As the group kept walking, Sasuke glanced around at their surroundings, hoping that looking around would help to keep himself under control. As they were walking, his gaze happened to come upon two squirrels that were chasing each other. A small, almost non visible smile came to his face as he watched the two woodland creatures. It was even really cute and funny when he saw the squirrel that was being chased run into a tree and the squirrel that was doing the chasing run into the other stunned squirrel. Sasuke let out a small chuckle as he turned his gaze ahead of him. Suddenly, his eyes got as big as saucers when he started to realize that his stomach was starting to hurt and soon realized that he was trying to suppress something that was bigger than just a little chuckle. He was trying to suppress an all out laugh. This was definitely not good. He needed to get the hell out of here and back home. He looked up and stopped walking when he heard someone call his name. His other teammates had stopped walking and were now looking over at him with concerned eyes. He looked at each of the teammates, still trying to suppress that laugh.

"Sasuke, you don't look well. Are you sure you're well enough to come along on this mission with us?" Kakashi asked.  
_'No...I'm anything but okay.'  
_"You really don't look well, Sasuke-kun. Maybe you should go home and rest. It looks like you're about to lose your breakfast," It was Sakura's turn that time.  
_'Yea...what breakfast? It's my fucking breakfast that's causing this you dumb bitch!'  
_"HAHAHAHA! Sasuke-teme looks like a monkey with his cheeks bulging out like that!" Naruto said as he pointed at the Uchiha, laughing loudly.

Anything that Sasuke had up to try and keep his self-control in check, just all came down in a flash. His mind just completely shut down and was now running on those two chocolate bars alone now. Nothing could bring the Uchiha back down to earth. His teammate's faces dropped in shock as they saw the last Uchiha fall down onto his back, clutching his stomach as he laughed harder than Naruto. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto all looked at one another before looking back down at the hysterical Uchiha, not able to comprehend what was going on. Was this a dream? Were they all still sleeping and just dreaming this? God they hoped so.

"Okay...I think it would be for the best if we got this mission over as soon as possible and return to the Hokage's," Kakashi spoke up, the first one to break out of his stupor. Sakura and Naruto just nodded their head numbly, still fixed on the hysterical Uchiha.  
"Bandits! Where are they? Where, where where! Come on guys! We need to get them! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Sasuke said quickly in what seemed to be all one breath as he quickly stood up.

The other three looked at the Uchiha in shock as they took in Sasuke's appearance. He looked completely different. Nothing from what they were ever used to seeing. His eyes were big and wide with mischief and a big smile on his face that just didn't seem to want to go away. They could not seem to take their eyes off of the bouncing Uchiha. This was something that any of them have never imagined to see at all in there life. They didn't think that this was even possible for the stoic Uchiha. He was always so serious. Hell, he barely broke a smile, didn't even really chuckle whenever they saw him. The only question that was going through their heads now was, 'who the hell is this person and what did they do with Sasuke'?

"Come on, come on, come on! Let's go! We need to get those bandits!" Sasuke said again quickly.  
"Yes. Let's all get going and get home...ASAP!" Breaking out of their stupor, the three quickly turned around and ran off towards the bandits hiding spot. Sasuke just let out another laugh as he started to follow.

It didn't take the four long to reach the bandits hiding spot. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto all peered through one of the bushes to take a glimpse at the bandits that they had to deal with, secretly hoping that Sasuke wouldn't...pull a Naruto. Sasuke watched his teammates as they looked through the bushes, all while bouncing up and down in place on the tips of his toes. The sugar still hadn't worn off. He quickly looked around at his surroundings, not really focusing on anything, until his eyes landed on a small, yet pretty long stick that was lying on the forest floor. With a big, childish grin he walked over at picked up the branch, swinging it around like it was a sword. He looked back over at his teammates again, and that grin just seemed to get bigger, practically reaching his eyes. He slowly walked up to his 'victim', bringing the stick up high, positioned like he was swinging a bat, and brought the stick down hard on his target with a loud _CRACK!_ Naruto quickly stood up straight with a yelp, his hands immediately moving behind him to rub his sore butt. Sasuke fell back as he started to crack up when the blonde turned around and glared at the Uchiha, fire burning in his eyes.

"Who's there?" Came one of the gruff voices of the bandits.  
"Shit," Kakashi said quietly as he quickly turned away from the sugar induced Sasuke to look through the bushes again to see all seven of the bandits on high alert, ready for an attack.  
"Bandits! Where, where, where? I got 'em, I got 'em. I can get 'em!"

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto didn't have time to register what happened. Sasuke was out of their hiding spot in a flash, and the next thing that they see is a big ass explosion, and Sasuke running back over to them with all seven bandits tied up, dragging behind him.

"Come one slowpokes! We need to get back! Come on, come on, come on! Let's go, let's go!"

It didn't take long for the four to arrive back in Konoha and return to Tsunade's office. The Godaime stared at the bouncing Uchiha with a quizzical expression. She really wanted to find out what the hell was wrong with the boy right then and there. Now, she didn't give two shits left or right about the bandits, she just wanted to find out what got Sasuke all worked up. Sasuke couldn't focus on what the Godaime was saying, that damned sugar was still in his system and it didn't seem like it was going to leave anytime soon. Finally, Sasuke's attention snapped forward when he finally was able to focus on the last sentence that came out of the Godaime's mouth, 'you are dismissed'. With a big grin, Sasuke ran forward and jumped out of the Hokage's open window to the ground below. Unbeknownst to the free-falling Uchiha, and unsuspecting Chouji, just happened to be his landing mat. Chouji fell face first into the ground, Sasuke landing in a perfect sitting position on Chouji's back. Sasuke looked around momentarily, as if not sure what had happened. He reached his hand down to poke the figure below him before another smile came to his face.

"Ooohh...soft landing." Sasuke said in a high voice before getting up and racing off.

The rest of Team 7 and the Hokage watched the whole thing from the open window that Sasuke had just recently jumped out of. A devious grin appeared on Naruto's face as an evil idea came to his mind.

"Tsunade baa-chan...do you have a video camera by any chance?" Naruto asked innocently as he looked up at the big breasted woman.  
"Yea...why?"  
"May I please borrow it for a couple of minutes?"

All the villagers stared in wonder when they would see Sasuke run by, doing the occasional back flip and laughing like a hysterical five-year-old. Just about the whole village seemed to be in a state of utter shock at seeing the last Uchiha in this state of mind. Some whispering to others that he had finally lost his mind and went nuts. All oblivious to the fact that this was all caused by two harmless chocolate bars. Sasuke kept running around until he got to the training grounds. He jumped from tree to tree doing acrobatic flips, all while laughing like a happy child. Sasuke went at if for hours until the sun finally started to set. It wasn't until that time that a certain blonde jumped out from one of the trees and walked around the training area, looking for the overly hyper Uchiha. Finally, he spotted him sitting under a tree looking totally spaced out. When the blonde stopped a couple of inches away from him, he was amazed when Sasuke still hadn't looked up to acknowledge the boy. Clearing his throat, Sasuke finally, yet slowly, turned his head to look up at the grinning blonde.

"Hey, Sasuke. You look like your back to your uptight self. How do you feel?"  
"Like hammered shit. What the hell happened? I don't remember anything from the past few hours," Sasuke said sluggishly.

That small grin that was on Naruto's face seemed to grow bigger with each passing second as he reached behind him and pulled out the video camera that Tsunade was kind enough to let him borrow. He held the video camera up in his hand for Sasuke to see it clearly. Sasuke looked from the video camera up to Naruto, not sure how that was supposed to help him remember the past few hours.

"Are you sure you want to know, because I have...well...most of it all on here."  
"Is it really bad?"  
"Well...let's just put it this way...1. you laugh like a little kid, 2. just about everyone in the village thought that you had gone insane."

It was then that it hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. He suddenly knew what had happened, and he knew the cause of it. Not just his teammates, but the whole fucking village had seen him go on a sugar induced rampage, completely hyper out of his fucking mind. Sasuke let his head fall into his hands with a loud groan as Naruto let out a loud laugh. Sasuke knew it...he could feel it already...no one would ever let him live this down.

* * *

_A/N: And there you have my insanity. lol. Well...I hope that you were all at least a little amused by this as I was. lol. Well...not really required...but it would be nice and it would make me feel special if you could send me a review and let me know what you all thought. lol. Well...whether you want to or not...hope you all have a nice day!_


	2. Sasuke Sugar Rush 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in any way shape or form. I'm just a really big fan of the show.  
_

_This is a sequel to the first fanfic that I have done with Sasuke going on a sugar rush. I have gotten numerous requests to do a second one, so hopefully you'll all like the second one just as much if not more then the second one. If you all would like a third, please let me know as soon as possible so I can think up of something. I will only make a third Sasuke Sugar Rush fanfic if I get 5 or more requests for one._

_Anyway, you didn't click on the link to see me ramble on and on. Here's the fanfic. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh as he sat down on the forest floor, his back resting up against the trunk of a tree. For the past couple of days he had been training almost non stop. Sasuke closed his eyes as he let his mind drift to what happened a couple of days ago.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he looked around. He had just gotten back from his first solo mission. It was well into the night, so the only thing surrounding him was darkness. But he knew something was out there, he could feel it. He reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai, ready to attack.

"Show yourself," Sasuke said demandingly, tired of waiting.  
"Hello, little brother."  
"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke said with a growl.  
"It's time, little brother, Lone Pine Hill Friday night. We will finally settle this."

With a loud growl, Sasuke quickly turned around, but his brother had already disappeared. Sasuke clutched the kunai in his hand tighter. He had been waiting a long time to kill his brother, and in a couple of days, he will kill him.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open to reveal crimson eyes. He would not lose to Itachi. He would kill him once and for all.

Naruto sat in his usual seat in Ichiraku's. Five, finished, bowls of ramen was placed in a pile on the counter next to him. The look on the blond ninja's face showed that he was lost in thought.

"Hey, Naruto. What's with the face?"  
"Huh? On, hey, Chouji. I was just trying to think of something."  
"You...thinking...I better run for cover," Chouji said with a loud laugh.  
"Yea, thanks man," Naruto replied with a small irritated look on his face.  
"I'm just messing with you. So what's on your mind? Maybe I can help you."  
"Well, remember a couple of months ago when Sasuke when nutzoid on a sugar rush?"  
"Of course. My back still hurts from that," Chouji said as he rubbed his lower back to emphasize his point.  
"Ha ha! Yea, well, I've been trying to think of a way to get Sasuke to go on another sugar rush. And I can't think of anything."  
"I can help you with that. But we'll need Sakura's help?"  
"Sakura? Why her?"  
"You'll see. Let's go."

After about an hour of preparations, the two boys stood outside of Sakura's door with goofy smiles on their faces and an irritated look on Sakura's.

"So why do you need me to take the box of rice balls to him? Why don't you two lame brains do it yourself?"  
"Well, uh...because..." Chouji stuttered, unable to think of something to say.  
"You two are up to something, I can feel it."  
"We're not up to anything, Sakura-chan. You know, at first, we were gonna take it to him. But then I thought of you, Sakura-chan. I know how much you like Sasuke, and I thought that you would like to see him. And knowing Sasuke when he's training, you can't get within 10 feet of him without a good reason. Well, Sakura-chan, here's your good reason."  
"Naruto...you really did this to help me?"  
"Of course."  
"Oh thank you so much, Naruto. I'll take it to him right away."

Sakura happily took the box of rice balls from Chouji's hands and ran off to find Sasuke. With a shocked look on his face, Chouji looked over at Naruto, who had a sly grin on his face.

"Wow, Naruto. Since when did you become such a smooth talker?"  
"Dunno. Guess it's from hanging around Ero-sennin too much," Naruto said as a goofy expression appeared on his face.  
"But, why'd you tell Sakura that? She's gonna think that you've given up on her?"  
"I have. I don't like her like I thought I did."  
"So...who do you like?"  
"You really want to know?" Naruto asked as that fox-like grin returned.

Sakura was more than excited to see Sasuke. Honestly, she had been looking for a good excuse to come see him all day. She really did owe Naruto one. As she walked through the training grounds, she heard an all-too familiar noise, the sound of the Chidori. She walked through a row of bushes to see Sasuke holding his arm and breathing heavily. A large hole on the poor tree sitting in front of him.

"Sasuke?"  
"What do you want, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, not bothering to face her.  
"Well, you've been out here for a while, and I thought you might be hungry," Sakura said as she set the box of rice balls down on the ground against a nearby tree.  
"Who made it?" Sasuke asked as he looked back at Sakura.  
"Oh, I did," Sakura said with a bright smile, hoping to impress her love.  
"Hn."

Sasuke looked back ahead and stood up straight, silently telling Sakura to leave. Hint noted. Sakura smiled one last time before she walked off. Once she was gone, Sasuke looked back at the box. He had been on edge the past couple of months. Ever since Naruto saw him on his sugar rush. And anyone who knows Naruto knows that that's the kind of think that the blond doesn't forget. The young Uchiha had a feeling that the blond would try something sooner or later.

"Tonight's the night that I will have my revenge, Itachi."

Night soon fell over the village and it was almost time to go face Itachi. Sasuke decided to take the next couple of hours to rest. He looked over at the untouched box of rice balls. He was pretty hungry, and he didn't exactly have the time to go out and get food. He walked over to the tree and picked up the box. When he opened the box he decided that the rice balls looked innocent enough. He picked up one of the rice balls and took a small bite. He didn't taste anything wrong with it. After a couple of minutes of eating, Sasuke decided it was time to go.

"He left. Come on, Chouji."  
"Right behind you, Naruto."  
"I'm actually kind of surprised he didn't notice us."

Naruto and Chouji softly landed on the ground and looked over at the empty box that once held the rice balls. They looked back at each other with a big smile on their faces and laughed.

"What are you two doing here?"

The two boys stopped laughing at the sound of an all too familiar voice. They slowly turned around and came face-to-face with Naruto's pink-haired teammate.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a nervous laugh.  
"Naruto, I know that you two are up to something."  
"Uh...we're not up to anything."  
"Naruto...what are you up to?" Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Okay, okay. Chouji and I made the rice balls for Sasuke earlier today and we put chocolate in the middle of them. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but I had to see Sasuke go on a sugar rush again."  
"Sugar rush?"  
"Yea, remember a couple of months ago when we went on that mission to get those bandits?"  
"Yea."  
"That's what I wanted to see again."  
"Are you nuts?!"  
"We're sorry, Sakura," Chouji chimed in.  
"Sakura-chan, come on. Deep down, you know you want to see it again. I know you. You thought that it was the cutest thing you've ever seen. So cute that you just wanted to glomp him."  
"Naruto, you talked me into it. Let's go," Sakura said with a smile.  
"Alright! Let's go!"

Sasuke had finally reached his destination. He stopped and crouched down behind a bush and peeked through the branches to see his brother standing beneath the old tree on the hill. He let go of the branches and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes as he slowly released his breath. He quietly stood up and walked through the bush and slowly approached his brother.

"Hello, little brother."

Sasuke stopped a couple of feet away from his elder brother and clenched his fists tightly. Itachi slowly turned around and faced his younger brother. A small, malicious smile was on Itachi's face. A small growl escaped from Sasuke's throat as he clenched his fists tighter. As she stared his brother down, he could feel this strange 'power' start to rise up inside of him. Was Itachi doing something to him? No, that couldn't be it. Sasuke slowly brought up one of his clenched fists and held it in front of Itachi's face. Without realizing it, he extended his index finger and stuck his finger up Itachi's nose.

"What do you think you're doing, little brother?"

Sasuke gave no reply. Instead, a big cheesy grin appeared on his face. Itachi raised a slender eyebrow questioningly at Sasuke. The young Uchiha giggled like a little kid before he ran off. Itachi looked around, but saw no sigh of his brother. Feeling a presence behind him, Itachi quickly turned around, but he immediately regretted it. Sasuke quickly jumped onto Itachi's back, and with a sly smile, he pulled out the demon shuriken, leaving the shuriken in its 'folded up' state. Itachi's eyes grew wide as he saw the metal shine in the corner of his eye. Sasuke let out a loud laugh as he raised the shuriken high above his head and brought it down swiftly, letting the flat side of the shuriken hit Itachi's ass with a loud crack. Sasuke laughed harder as he heard his elder brother let out a not-so-manly scream.

With a loud growl, Itachi threw Sasuke off of his shoulders. Sasuke continued laughing as he landed gracefully on his feet with his back turned to his elder brother. Sasuke looked back at Itachi and blew a raspberry, hitting his butt in a taunting way.

"You can't catch me!" Sasuke said as he ran off.

Itachi let out another growl as he quickly caught up with Sasuke. He clenched his fist, ready to strike his younger brother, but at the last minute, Sasuke disappeared, causing Itachi to run face first into a tree. Sasuke let out a loud laugh as he skipped around the clearing of the hill. Itachi held his head as he turned around and looked at his younger brother. Itachi calmly walked back into the clearing and watched in mild amusement as Sasuke continued to do cartwheels and back flips around the clearing. Sasuke stopped in front of his brother and looked up at him with a goofy expression. Itachi raised a slender eyebrow at him.

"Hug!" Sasuke said happily as he extended his arms.

Reluctantly, Itachi carefully wrapped his arms around his younger brother. A hidden, mischievous smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he reached behind Itachi's back, and gave the top of his brother's pants a good, strong pull upwards. Itachi quickly let go of Sasuke as he tried to fix his pants.

"Wedgie! Wedgie! Wedgie!" Sasuke yelled happily as he jumped around.  
"Sasuke!! I will kill you!!" Itachi yelled with a red face.

Itachi looked over at where Sasuke was jumping around, only to find the jumping bean gone. Fear shone as clear as day in Itachi's eyes when he couldn't even feel Sasuke's chakra. Sasuke quietly peeked over Itachi's shoulder and quietly ducked when Itachi turned his head. Itachi stood up straight and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. Sasuke carefully peeked over Itachi's shoulder and that devious smile came back. Sasuke took his index finger out of his mouth and put the wet appendage in Itachi's ear. Itachi jumped in surprise and let out that same not-so-manly scream. Itachi turned around and let out a heavy sigh.

"Sasuke, I don't know what's gotten into you, but we'll settle this another time."

As Itachi disappeared three of Konoha's genin ninja fell out of their hiding place, clutching their stomachs. They soon regained their composure enough to stand on their own two feet.

"How much longer until he burns out?" Sakura asked with a loud yawn.  
"He'll probably keep going until dawn," Naruto said, making sure to video tape everything.  
"Well, I'm heading home now. Have fun, Naruto," Chouji said as he walked off.  
"Later, Chouji!"  
"I want a copy of this, Naruto. I'm heading home, too," Sakura said as she started to leave the blond as well.  
"You got it, Sakura-chan! Good night!"

Dawn eventually came and the young Uchiha finally ran out of gas. He sluggishly walked up to a nearby tree and sat on the ground, his back resting against the trunk. Naruto decided to wait a couple of minutes before approaching the worn out Uchiha.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said as he quickly turned off his video camera and hid it.  
"Naruto, why do I have a feeling you did this?"  
"Dunno. But, man...if you act like this on a sugar rush, I'd hate to see you when you're drunk," Naruto said with a smile.  
"Leave me alone."  
"Come on, Sasuke. You should know by now that I can't."  
"Why is that, dobe?"  
"I'm not telling. But I will say this before I go home. You really do look cute when you're all hyped up on sugar, teme."

Sasuke just stared up at the blond with a tired look in his eyes. Naruto smiled happily as he gave a small wave and disappeared. Even though Naruto was gone, Sasuke never moved his gaze from where the blond once stood. After a couple minutes of letting everything Naruto just said sink in, a small blush appeared on the young Uchiha's face.

"God! My head is killing me! Candy should never have been invented!!"

* * *

_A/N: Well, hope that you all liked it and it was up to all of your standards. Like I've said previously, if you all would like a third part, please let me know as soon as possible so I can start thinking of things to put into the third one. And I will need at least 5 or more people to make a request for a third part in order for me to write a third part._

_Anyway, take care everyone! Ja' ne!_


	3. Sasuke Sugar Rush 3

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the characters or anything in this story. I'm just one of many obsessed fans of this show. Well, here's yet another one to the twisted stories of Sasuke on a sugar rush. This is the new third installment. Hope you all like it.

* * *

It was another bright and sunny day in Konoha. The birds were chirping delightfully, the kids were playing and laughing happily, and most of the ninjas were bored out of their skulls. Konoha had been rather slow with missions lately. Uzumaki Naruto was one of them. He had been training by himself for days and he was getting rather tired of it. No one seemed to want to train with him, always giving him some kind of excuse. So, instead of training today, he thought that it would be nice and relaxing to just walk around the market streets for a bit. But he was only becoming uninterested as time rolled on. He would probably have more fun cleaning his apartment, which was in dire need of cleaning. The blond ninja let out a deep yawn as he turned a corner, but soon came to a dead stop. A smoothie store standing but a couple yards away from him had made him stop and stare at the brightly colored store with an impish smile on his tanned face. A plan was forming in that cockeyed head of his that would surely make his day much more interesting.

Uchiha Sasuke walked aimlessly around town. He was hoping to be able to have a rather relaxing day, but the annoying squawking of his stupid fan club made sure not to give him just that. He eventually decided to just head on back home and relax there. He rounded a corner and came to a standstill when he spotted his orange-clad teammate walking contentedly down the street. A small scowl appeared on his face as he watched the blond. He wanted payback, and he was gonna get it.

"Oy! _Dobe_!"  
"Huh?" Naruto stopped walking and noticed his raven haired teammate walking over to him.  
"Oh! Hey, Sasuke!"  
"_Dobe_, train with..."

Sasuke was cut off by Naruto slurping noisily at whatever was in his overly large styrofoam cup. The scowl on Sasuke's face only seemed to deepen when he was cut off by the blond. He was here for payback, and the stupid blond was aggravating him too much for him to even get a sentence out.

"What the hell are you drinking?"  
"A smoothie. Want some?" Naruto replied enthusiastically as he offered the styrofoam cup to Sasuke.  
"No. I want you to train with me."  
"Now? Hmm...well...okay."

Naruto trudged after his raven haired teammate the whole way to the training grounds with a malicious glimmer in his eyes. After he got his smoothie, he had planned on going around town to try and find Sasuke, even go to the stoic boy's house if needed be. But the Uchiha just happened to have saved him the trouble of doing that. Once they reached the training grounds, Naruto placed the large cup in the shade of a broad, nearby tree. After he set the cup down, he stretched his arms high over his head, wanting to get them all loosened up for his sparring session with the Uchiha. As Naruto stretched out his limbs, he happened to glance up at Sasuke and noticed that he had a deep scowl on his face and was glaring daggers at the young blond. A puzzled look appeared on Naruto's face as he dropped his arms. He couldn't quite understand why Sasuke was glaring at him like that.

"I get the feeling that there's another reason why you wanted to train with me. Am I right?""Yes. For embarrassing me, not only in front of the entire village, but in front of my brother." "Oh! You mean the whole sugar rush thing! Got it. I do take credit for the whole brother incident, that was my fault. But the first time that happened when we were on our missions, that was because of you, not me." "You still video taped it!" Sasuke snarled, starting to get angry with the blond. "But you ate the damn chocolate! I never forced you to eat the shit!" Naruto disputed. "Shut up!"

An enraged Sasuke suddenly charged a ready and waiting Naruto and the two began to fight for hours. After a time, both boys were pretty worn out, but Sasuke could not seem to get his energy back up. He would never admit it openly, but one thing he would admit was that he had a bad habit of constantly doing is always using his justsus that seemed to eat up a large amount of his chakra and energy. Naruto let out a loud and tired sigh as he walked over to the tree where the styrofoam cup containing his smoothie still sat, waiting for him. He picked it up and slowly started to drink the contents. As Sasuke watched Naruto drink his beverage, he could feel his own throat start to go dry. It eventually started to feel like he had a whole desert in his mouth.

"Hey, Sasuke. Do you want some?"  
"Why would I want your drink?"  
"Well, because I noticed that you don't have one with you. So I figured that you were thirsty. Just thought that I'd be nice and offer you some."  
"Fine. I'll take some."  
"Here you go. You can have the rest, if you want."

Naruto handed Sasuke the large cup and watched Sasuke eagerly drink the contents inside. A heinous smirk appeared on the blond's face as he watched. Yet, he was rather shocked when the Uchiha didn't throw the cup away, recognizing the taste of the smoothie. Or ask what kind of flavor it was. Though, he was still glad that he didn't do either of those things. That would have just ruined all of his fun that he had planned for the rest of the day. Once the Uchiha was finished, he let out a satisfied sigh as he tossed the empty cup back to Naruto. The fact that Sasuke had finished off the cup just made this all the better. There had to have been a little over half of the cup left when Naruto handed it over to Sasuke. One, Uzumaki Naruto was gonna have so much fun today.

"Well, shall we continue, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a sly grin on his face.  
"Let's go, _dobe_."

Naruto and Sasuke continued their sparring session for another half hour until they were both worn out again. Both boys stood a couple of feet from each other, trying to regain their lost breath. As the two stared each other down, Naruto watched the Uchiha intently, looking for any signs of changes in the stoic boy's demeanor. He was a little discouraged when he couldn't spot anything. Sasuke, on the other hand, was having a harder time regaining his breath than Naruto was. For some reason, sparring with Naruto always seemed to drain his energy a lot faster. After awhile, Sasuke's eyes slowly grew wide with shock. He suddenly felt a rush of energy that he couldn't control. He had experienced this many times before, and knew exactly what was going on. Sasuke looked up at the blond boy standing a couple feet away from him, glaring daggers at him.

"Wh-What was that?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep himself at bay.  
"I already told you, Sasuke. It was a smoothie," Naruto said with a sly grin as he dropped his guard slightly.  
"I know that! What flavor was it?!" Sasuke bellowed, his patience was wearing thin.  
"Why...it was..._double chocolate mocha_."

Sasuke's face seemed to drop at the news. Naruto had actually planned all this to happen! Sasuke closed his eyes so he could attempt to stop the sugar from spreading any further, but it was spreading too quickly for him to control. He was already bitting back the urge to laugh like a madman. He looked back up at Naruto, who had a big smile on his face that stretched from ear-to-ear.

"Have fun, Sasuke," Naruto said with a small wave.

As Sasuke looked at Naruto, a smile was slowly spreading across his face, reaching up to his ears. The young blond looked alarmed when Sasuke suddenly disappeared from sight. That made Naruto feel a little uneasy. But when he didn't see the Uchiha appear again or hear anything for that matter, he decided that it was safe to head back to town. As he started to head back, a small rustling sound made him stop in his tracks and quickly turn around. Naruto scanned his surroundings, uncertain, and waiting to see if Sasuke was still lingering around the training grounds.

Sasuke stealthily stood on the branch of a nearby tree, staying hidden by the leaves of the tree, watching the blond's every move. He silently jumped down out of the tree, and landed behind a row of bushes. He crouched down low and peered through the bushes. Sasuke patiently waited until Naruto's guard had dropped just enough. Finally, Sasuke saw his chance. He quickly jumped over the bushes and ran up to the blond, who had his back turned to Sasuke.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!!"

Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock when he felt a slight pressure at his lower back. He slowly turned his head to look back, and immediately feared what he saw. Sasuke had ahold of the top of the blond's pants and boxers. The Uchiha gazed up at Naruto with a big, childish grin on his usually stoic face.

"Wedgie style," Sasuke said through his grin.

Without hesitation, Sasuke quickly pulled upwards on Naruto's clothing. A loud, painful yell errupted from the blond's mouth. Sasuke soon released his hold on Naruto's pants and let him fall to the ground in pain. An idea was starting to form in Sasuke's head, all he had to do was find the right toold to go through with it. And, finally, he found just what he needed. He picked up what he had found lying on the ground a couple feet away from him and ran back to where he left the whimpering Naruto.

"Naru-kun is gonna take a walk with Sasu-kun now," Sasuke said happily, sounding like a child.

Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's pants once again, and hoisted him up off the ground. Naruto let out a loud groan of pain as he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him at first, until he looked back at the grinning Uchiha. Sasuke had, apparently, tucked the top of Naruto's pants over the top of a rather large stick and was using him as his own personal Naruto flag.

"We go for a walk now!" A grinning Sasuke yelled happily as he trudged off towards town with Naruto in tow.

It had turned out to be a rather warm afternoon in Konoha and everyone was enjoying the nice weather by sitting outside and eating their lunches. Sasuke happily marched into the market streets with everyone stopping to stare at the sight before them. With each step Sasuke would take, Naruto let out a small groan of pain. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to have a wedgie for about a half an hour. Sasuke eventually ceased his walking and looked around at his surroundings. A big smile appeared on his face as he set the stick down, Naruto still hovering in the air.

"Naruto fly away now," Sasuke said happily as he looked up at Naruto's shocked face.

"Wh-What?! W-Wait! Sasuke! Please! Don't...!" Naruto pleaded with the Uchiha, but it fell on def ears.

Sasuke quickly bent the stick back and released it just as fast, sending Naruto flying into the air with a loud scream. A couple of feet away, Sakura and Ino were enjoying a nice lunch together. It was one of the few times that they could forget about their Sasuke rivalry and act civil towards one another. But their lunch was, regretfully, cut short when an orange blob came hurtling into them. After a moment, Sakura let out a groan of pain and slowly opened her emerald eyes to see Naruto's tanned face inches from her's. But Ino was in no better a situation. After the young blonde kunoichi had opened her eyes, the first thing that she saw was Naruto's orange-clad butt inches from her own face. Both girls frantically got up as fast as they could, tossing Naruto aside like he was nothing more than a piece of wood.

"Naruto!!" both girls yelled, seething mad.

"Sakura...I had nothing to do with this! Sasuke was the one who threw me!" Naruto pleaded with his pink haired teammate as he attempted to pick out his enourmous wedgie.

"Sasuke did?" Sakura asked as she completely calmed down.

Both girls looked up and saw the young Uchiha a couple feet away, running around the middle of the street like he was 5-years-old and immitating an airplane. Fear spread through every fiber of the two girls. But Sakura soon got over it. She had seen him act similiar a couple of times before, and had a feeling that she knew what was wrong with him. She just had to be sure. Ino, had a different approach to the situation. She turned back to Naruto, red with anger.

"Naruto! What in the hell did you do to Sasuke?!" Ino yelled as she held a tightly clenched fist up to Naruto's face.

"I already told you, I didn't do anything! All he did was drink the rest of my smoothie! I didn't know he did it!" Naruto replied, still trying to release his butt from the wedgie.

Naruto was telling a lie, and he knew it. He just didn't want to face the wrath of the girls, especially after his ordeal with Sasuke. Ino stopped barking at Naruto when she saw Sakura storm past the two of them and walk towards the "flying" Sasuke. Ino forgot about the blond boy and ran after Sakura to catch up with her. The two girls kept walking until they were but a mere couple feet away from the young Uchiha. Sasuke saw the two girls and stopped "flying around", as he stood a couple of inches away from the girls with his typical stoic look on his face.

"Sasuke...what's wrong?" Ino asked with softness in her voice.

"Big hugs!" Sasuke yelled as he threw his arms around both of the madly blushing girls.

Both girls couldn't seem to get one intelligent word out. Then without the girls realizing what was going on, a big devilish grin appeared on Sasuke's face. He quickly reached back into his pouch and pulled out some of his invisible wire, tying up the two girls. After he was done, he took a couple of steps back and marveled at his "masterpiece". To everyone watching it merely seemed that the two girls were stuck hugging each other, but some rather colorful words were now flying from their mouths and they were all aimed at one Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha started to laugh like a 5-year-old before running off in search of some more fun.

As time droned on, the streets began to move again. The entertainment was gone, there was nothing exciting to watch anymore. But they were far from correct on that assumption. Sasuke was still at large, hyped up on sugar, and he had already located his next vitims. He had spotted Lee and Neji sitting and eating, what he assumed to be their lunch while exchanging small talk. Sasuke had calmly walked up to the two boys, his presence made both of the boys look up at him questioningly.

"Hello Sasuke," Lee said rather enthusiastically.

"What do you want?" Neji asked with indifference.

As Sasuke stared down at the two boys, a big grin slowly appeared on his face. Both boys expressions changed to one's of shock. After all, this was the first time that they had seen the stoic boy smile like that. The only time any kind of smile appeared on the Uchiha's face was when it was nothing more than a cocky smirk. Both boys quickly stood up, ready to defend themselves, but they didn't have the time. Sasuke had already made his move. He had quickly tied up the two boys in the most provacative way that he could. Lee was bent over with his right arm between his legs which was tied to Neji's own right arm. Both boys cursed at the laughing Uchiha as he again ran off in search of more fun.

Walking aimlessly down the street with his now buried in another one of his books was Team 7's sensei Hatake Kakashi. As he kept walking he ended up bumping into something, and that something turned out to be his "rival", Might Gai. Kakashi looked up from his book only to say a small "Yo". He stood in the same spot still reading his book as Gai continued to ramble on and on about something or another. Yet, the whole time, both teachers were being watched and were unaware of the pair of charcoal eyes that were watching them intently. The young Uchiha had to restrain a small laugh as his plan had come to a close in his mind. And, boy, was this gonna be a good one, too. He waited patiently for the right moment to make his move. And soon enough, he had found it! Sasuke moved with his unnatural speed, flying past the two senseis while only leaving a large gust of wind in his wake that ended up leaving the two teachers slightly disoriented for a brief moment. Kakashi looked up from the book that was no longer in his hand and slowly looked up at Gai. For a brief moment, Kakashi thought that he was looking into a mirror. Kakashi reached up and pulled a strand of his own hair down to see that he now had Gai's bowl hair cut. A loud laugh caused both men to look over at the hysterical Sasuke, who was rolling on the ground, pointing at the two of them with tears streaming down his face. Once his laughter calmed down enough for him to open his eyes, he saw the two teachers looming over him, staring at him darkly with a gaze that told him to run. With a small chuckly and a wave, Sasuke quickly vanished out of the reach of the two instructors. But now, it was time for him to move on to his next victim! Oh yes, he was far from finished.

Sasuke had continued his trek through the village and found himself standing outside of the Hokage's Tower. A sly grin appeared on his face when he looked up at Tsunade's office. He silently jumped up the side of the building until he reached the top windows where Tsunade's office was. Sasuke carefully peeked into the office window and that sly grin just got bigger. He could end up getting two of the Legendary Senin in one shot; Tsunade and Jiraiya. He looked over at the other windows and to his joy, he saw one that was open. And just to make it even better, the open window was directly behind Tsunade's overly large chair. He slowly crept over to the window, making sure not to be noticed by Jiraiya or Tsunade. Once he was positioned at the open window, he paused before making any other movements, making sure that neither of them had noticed him. When they didn't acknowledge him, he knew it was safe to make his move. He carefully climbed onto the window sill, all while making sure that he was safely hidden behind Tsunade's chair. Standing directly behind the chair, he raised his arms and carefully positioned them on both sides of the chair. Then, with the grin in place, he swiftly reached around and grabbed the top of the overly busty Hokage's shirt and pulled it down. Jiraiya went into a small state of shock at the sudden change in scenery. Tsunade let out a loud scream while Jiraiya had himself one massive nosebleed. Sasuke felt that now was the best time to flee from the office window. He didn't want to be caught by the wrath of Tsunade. Jiraiya would probably love the Uchiha for the rest of his life. At the though of that, Sasuke let out a loud laugh.

Sasuke happily continued his trek through town. That smoothie that Naruto had given him was great. It felt like this sugar high wasn't going to leave anytime soon. As Sasuke turned a corner, he ceased his walking and another big grin appeared on his pale face. In one general aread, he had so many targets to pick from. And yet, looking around at all his victims that he had, he knew that this wasn't going to be his "grand finale". He actually already had something much better all planned out. It was just ready and waiting for the right time. He casually walked up to the group, spotting his first victim; Shino. Sasuke actually had something rather small planned for him, but it was something none the less. He reached into his pouch again and pulled out a small packet of laughing powder that Naruto had managed to pick up on one of his missions with the bug user. With the small packet hidden in his hand, he casually walked past Shino and emptied the contents into his tea without him noticing. No one around him even noticed. Once that job was done, he saw victim number two. Now it was time to give Shino and the otehrs something to laugh at. He quickly grabbed an article of clothing that was sitting on a bargain rack outside of a small clothing store. With the garment in hand, he jumped and landed on fairly low branch of a nearby tree. Sasuke looked down at his target and saw Ebisu sensei sitting below, finishing up his lunch. Sasuke pulled out the garment and aimed it directly over Ebisu's head before dropping it. The garment slipped perfectly over the unsuspecting teacher. It just made it all the better that at that exact moment, Ebisu had decided to stretch his arms above his head. Ebisu looked down and quickly stood up, emitting a loud, and rather feminine, scream. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Ebisu, laughing and pointing. After all, it's not everyday you get to see a full grown man wearing a pink, frilly dress. Sasuke saw his chance for a third victim. He jumped out of the tree and picked up a small bag off a snack stand that was about the same size as a potato chip bag. He walked over to the hysterical Chouji and quickly swapped the bags without notice. Sasuke stood off to the sidelines, eating the chips that were left in the bag. That grin was back on the Uchiha's face when he saw Chouji reach into the bag and pull out a hand-full of chili peppers and shove them all into his mouth. It took Chouji a moment, but it was all worth the small waiting time. Chouji had let out a loud howl of pain as he tossed asise the bag and started running around frantically. It made this event all the better when Chouji ran into Kiba, pushing the obnoxious dog lover into a lip-lock with the usually dazed Shikamaru. That had to have woken him up! Some people were in hysterical fits of laughter (mainly Shino) while others were checking to make sure some of them were feeling okay. Sasuke finally saw his last victim running towards the boys. It was none other than the small and shy Hinata. She was running over towards Chouji with a cup of water. But as she ran past Sasuke, he reached out and quickly pulled Hinata's pants down to her ankles, causing her to trip and dow a couple of front rolls until she came to a stop. She quickly shook her head to get rid of the dizziness and quickly looked down to see the face of a very red Shikamaru. Hinata had ended up sitting on Shikamaru's chest with her legs spread on each side of him with her crotch just inches from his face.

Sasuke couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He fell onto his back as he clutched his stomach as he went into fits of hysterical laughter with tears streaming down his pale face. He continued his fits of laughter for a good ten minutes, but it was cut off by two female voices and one male voice screaming his name at the top of their lungs. Sasuke sat up and opened his watery eyes to see a fuming Tsunade, Naruto, and Sakura. Good, his "grand finale" was starting to come into place. Soon enough, every person that he had "attacked" today was now looming ove rhim, seeting mad. Sasuke smiled innocently as he sprang to his feet and ran off. He looked back, and to his delight, they were all following him. He continued running until he saw the entrance to the village in sight. His smile grew wider as he sped up. Once past the gate, the Uchiha did a large and graceful front flip into the air. When he landed, he stopped his running altogether and turned around to face the mob that was chasing after him. Once everyone was outside of the village, they all let out a loud scream as they all started to fall into a deep pit. The young Uchiha bounced happily before runing over to the pit that he had created. He peered inside and began another fit of laughter. sasuke had apparently dug up a rather large hole and filled the entire thing with Jell-o.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Uchiha Sasuke's gran finale! And now, I big you farewell and good luck."

Sasuke let a small chuckle escape before bounding back into the village, intending to head back home. After all that running around, he had burned off all the sugar and was looking forward to doing nothing more than crashing once he reached home.

The next day, everything was back to normal. Sasuke walked down the streets with his mob of fan girls squaking behind him. Though, it seemed that all because of yesterday, the mob seemed to have tripled in size. Yet, no matter the size, and no matter who was in it, he still ignored them as usual. After a couple more minutes of walking, the Uchiha was forced to stop in his tracks by his orange-clad teammate storming up to him. Sasuke raised a slender eyebrow when he noticed how Naruto was walking. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but it seemed to him like the blond was walking kind of bow-legged. Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke, fist clenched at his sides, growling at the young Uchiha. After a moment of seething, Naruto raised one of his clenched hands and pointed accusingly at Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You asshole! All because of you! All because of what you did to me yesterday! Motherfucker...MY ASS HURTS!!!"

Most of the girls standing behind Sasuke let out a loud gasp. Apparently, most of them didn't hear about what happened yesterday. But as Sasuke thought about it, the more he began to realize that no one would know that he gave Naruto an atomic wedgie. The two of them were in the training grounds when he did that. As Sasuke stared at the overly enraged blond, a thought popped into his head. A drop-dead sezy grin appeared on Sasuke's face as he cupped Naruto's chin in his hand and closed the gap so that they were nothing more than an inch apart from each other.

"Why are you saying such words, dobe, when you seemed to have no complaints about what I did yesterday. Especially not when you were begging."

The jaws of, not only all the girls standing behind Sasuke, but Naruto's as well all dropped at the Uchiha's words. The smirk on Sasuke's face seemed to grow slightly when he noticed a tinge of pink appear on the blond's tanned cheeks. Sasuke let go of Naruto's chin and walked silkily past the stunned blond.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto replied quickly as he was knocked out of his stupor and looked up to see the mob of fangirls looming over him. Normally, they would be standin gover him bursting with anger, but this time, it was even more frightening. They were all staring at him dreamily with hearts in their eyes.

"Naruto...are you and Sasuke...really...?"

"WHAT?! N-No way! There's...There's no chance! I-I d-don't think so!"

"Oh, Naruto, don't be so shy. Please, tell us all about it."  
"Get away from me!"

Naruto let out a loud scream as he turned to bolt down the street with the mob of fan girls chasing after him. Sasuke let out a small chuckle as he watched them run by, setting down his cup of hot tea he had been drinking. Well, it wasn't much, but the Uchiha was able to get, at least, a little bit of payback for yesterday. Those fan girls will keep pestering Naruto for months to come. And yet, Sasuke didn't care one bit if it hurt his rep at all. He didn't really like any of the girls in the village anyway. And besides, he got his payback, and his whole day of peace and quiet.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Well, hope it met your approval. If you all want another. Feel free to let me know. If you have any ideas for another, that works, too. Ideas help me. Well, take care everyone! 


End file.
